legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 8: Inner Power Pt. 2
'' (Four days later)'' "I'm really really happy that you decided to stay and watch my show!" Ty Lee exclaimed with joy as she gave Frankie a big hug, which was returned in kind. "It's no problem," Frankie replied, "It's the least I could do for all the help you've given me...and the food." "You nearly ate all of our food!" Ty Lee laughed, "I bet you could eat a whole Oonagi if you wanted to!" It was true. Since Frankie became a Saiyan, he also gained their incredible appetite. The last four days were uneventful to say the least. He had been trying to talk to that dragon in his mind again yet was unable to do so for whatever reason. During that time he made a full recovery but decided to stay with Ty Lee for a little while. If anything just to find a way to clear his mind over everything that had happened. Ty Lee proved to be a very good influence on him, as she not only managed to shake him out of his funk but even helped him improve his fighting skills. Ty Lee had amazing acrobatic ability and was an expert on chi blocking techniques that Frankie expressed a strong desire to learn. It would definitely be useful if he needed to get out of a pinch against someone who was stronger than him as well as to help end a conflict without unneeded bloodshed. Tonight he decided to watch her perform and was told that they were going to be having a very special guest. Apparently someone of royalty was going to be watching the show as well as someone Ty Lee knew well. While curious, he decided not to dwell on it and continued to focus on his training. That is, until the circus master came up to him with a hopeful expression on his face. "Frankie my boy," he said, "I've got an idea and I hope you'll be able to help me out!" "Sure," Frankie said in a slightly nervous tone, his nervousness coming from the man's over-enthusiasm, "What is it boss?" "How are your vocal cords?" "My vocal cords?" "Can ya sing boy?" "S-sing?!" Frankie had sung in a talent show before when he was a kid but wasn't exactly keen on doing it again. Mainly because he wasn't exactly the greatest singer in the world. "I've never heard of anyone singing in a circus?" "Well, considering the princess of our Nation herself is here," the Circus master said, "I wanted to make this extra special. You can sing can't ya?" "Well...I don't have the voice of an angel," Frankie mumbled, "but I'm alright." "Splendid! We'll have you start before Ty Lee's performance!" "...what?" (Later) Azula sat in the special guest chairs as she waited for her old "friend" Ty Lee to perform. She was told about the young man she had been with for the last few days but didn't pay much attention to it. She was focused on gathering her team to track down and kill the Avatar. Everything else was not her concern. She saw the spotlight hit the center stage and saw the Circus master bring his hands to the sky, catching the attention of the crowd as he did so. "Ladies and Gentleman, children of all ages! Tonight we have a very special guest joining us today!! He's from a far away land and shall sing a song for you all! Be warned, I've been told that his songs can enchant just about any unlucky lass whose ears catch the smallest tune!! PREPARE YOURSELVES...FOR...FRANKIE!!" The circus master vanished into the shadows and Azula saw a young man step into the light accompanied by an assorted band. She would admit that he was physically attractive, but not out loud of course. There were whispers and murmurs among the crowd as Frankie gave a small cough to clear his throat, a small bead of sweat dripping down his head. Then he began. "Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha" The crowd gave curious stares as to what the hell he was saying. Then the band started to play and some found the music bizarre while others found it extremely fun. Azula in particular was just downright confused but continued to listen. Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Frankie turned to the crowd and gave a small wave. Mostly for dramatic affect. Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, (Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke) He winked in the crowd, which caused many girls to blush and give small squeals of excitement. That boosted his confidence significantly. Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. (And I made something that's real to show you how I feel) His body started to move even more as he let the music overtake him. He saw the Circus master practically dancing away without a care and Ty Lee looking on in amazement. Something about that look of awe in her eye made him feel good. Like a prince doing a serenade for a princess, and he was loving every minute of it. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, (Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso) Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. (I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.) He paused once more before getting into a few dance moves he was familiar with. While grooving to the music, he was careful not to do anything provocative. Guess that rules out Michael Jackson, he thought with an inward smile. Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray, Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) The music died down ever so slightly as Frankie stood still and was ready to speak the next verse, his eyes holding a seductive stare into the crowd as they were entranced by every syllable that escaped his lips. Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum, (I sold, my strings, my song and dreams) Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea. (And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.) He then did his little wave again, this time giving a quick wink towards Ty Lee, who blushed when she saw him. Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso, (Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso.) Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. (I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.) He then broke down into dancing once again. This time several members of the crowd started dancing, some of them trying to follow his movements. Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) This time as he chanted the next verse, the crowd followed along with him until the entire tent was full of melodious noise. Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah) Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. (When you leave my colors fade to gray Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away) Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. (Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday.) With that, the music had ended. Frankie stood still for a few good seconds as sweat dripped down his face and his heart raced. He had never performed like this before and both excitement and fear now overtook him as the adrenaline was slowly wearing off. Much to his great relief, he heard the sound of clapping from the crowd and many cheers all around. Frankie and the band did their bows and quickly exited the stage. Ty Lee ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug that he had had in God knows how long. "Frankie," she said, "That was...was...!" "Amazing?" Frankie semi-asked in a hopeful tone. "Amazing!! It was beyond amazing!! You never told me you could sing like that!!" "Well, I don't sing too often," Frankie replied as he scratched the back of his head, "mainly due to shyness." "After that little stunt," the Circus master said, "I doubt you'll have to worry about shyness anymore." "Yeah!" Ty Lee said in agreement. Frankie smiled as he felt for the first time in a long time what it was like to be truly happy. Sure there were small moments in his life where the happiness he felt was genuine, but in reality, there were so many dull things in his life that he never had much to be happy about. It felt good to have this feeling come back to him. He definitely needed to thank Aria after tonight's show was over. (Outside the tent) Judar reminisced about the events of Kyoshi Island with a smirk as he hovered above the circus tent. Iguana may have been a tad bit overkill, but it was always good to be efficient in one's work. Now the boy was separated and could be taken out rather easily. He brought his wand out and uttered an incantation. "Summon Draco Illius Armageddon!" With a purple spark, Jidar sent a beam of purple and black magic from the sky and the clouds began to darken and thunder began to roll in the sky. Judar gave an evil toothy grin as he looked back towards the tent. "Now what will you do now kid?" (Back to the Cicus) In spite of the happiness that Frankie felt with Ty Lee, he was absolutely fuming against her supposed "friend" Azula. From what the Circus master told him, Azula requested that Ty Lee perform a circus act so extremely dangerous that it would have been labeled illegal back in his old home. The animals were all released and the safety net was set to flames. He fought the urge to jump in and grabbed Ty Lee out of there but he soon felt something dangerous click in the back of his head. He heard thunder outside and, mainly out of curiosity, decided to check it out as soon as Ty Lee's act had ended. He walked outside and his eyes almost blew out of their sockets. A large black hole appeared above the sky, purple lightning jutting out from it and striking the ground with such force that it left small craters in its wake. However, the worst was yet to come. From the center of the black hole, a loud thunderous roar echoed throughout the land, causing everyone, and everything, in the circus tent to go up into a frenzy. Ty Lee scrambled throughout the tent to find Azula, who was trying not to get trampled as she jumped on top of a balcony. When the two girls caught sight of each other, Ty Lee flipped and jumped through the crowd and reached her friend. "What's going on?!" she shouted with fear. "I don't know," Azula replied, silently cursing whatever was the cause of it all. That was when they heard the roar outside again and, against their better judgement, went outside to check it out. As they made their way through the screaming men, women, and children, they soon found Frankie with his sword drawn and sweat rolling down his face as he looked to the sky. They turned to see what he was facing and found out quickly why his fear was to be justified. Above them was a massive black dragon with shining scales and a bright purple underbelly that was just as equally protected. It had four red glowing eyes and four glowing purple horns. It had two pairs of massive black wings and a long whip-like tail that ended in sharp spikes. The dragon looked towards Frankie and its eyes radiated bloodlust. Then Frankie, Ty Lee, and Azula heard a voice. "Ahhhhh, so you are the one that my master has spoken of boy! It shall be a joy to kill you, if you can put up a decent fight that is!!" "You're...after me?" Frankie muttered, "Who the hell are you?!" "I am Tenebris, the Dragon of Armageddon!! But you can simply refer to me as your Executioner!!!" Ty Lee felt pure uncontrolled fear channel through her very body as she lost all feeling in her legs and slumped to the ground. Azula wasn't too far off either. This shouldn't be possible! she thought, A Dragon?! Here?! Uncle Iroh said that he had slain the last Dragon!! How can there possibly still be one in existence?! Especially with this level of power!! Azula had no time to think, however, as Tenebris let out a mighty roar and brought down his clawed hand towards Frankie, who just managed to narrowly dodge it in time, but resulted in tearing up a good chunk of the land. Ty Lee and Azula ended up flying. Frankie saw them and flew towards them. He grabbed both of them and flew as far away as he could. "Running away?" Tenebris questioned. Frankie turned back to him and gave a steel glare, which was rather impressive considering how terrified he was. "Oh I'm not running away!" he shouted with conviction, "I'll be more than happy to put you in the ground. But I'm taking these people away from here! I'm not allowing anyone to get caught in this fight!! If you agree to this, then I'll fight you 'till your satisfied! Deal?!" Tenebris, while technically a creature of darkness, did have his own code of honor, however twisted it may be. Having the heart of a warrior, he always fought one on one with no outside influence. The dragon nodded and Frankie flew off with the two girls in tow. Frankie flew away about a good mile and a half or so before he saw a clearing. He placed Ty Lee and Azula down near a tree and gave a sad look towards them. This was all his fault and he knew it. Now more and more people would suffer just because he wanted to enjoy a little leisure time. He was a fool to think he could ever live a simple life. He was a fool to accept this job. He then heard a roar in the distance to where he came and knew Tenebris was getting impatient. No. He couldn't whine now. He created this mess, and now he needed to clean it up. Here and now. He clenched his fists so hard that they drew blood as the tears began to fall on his face. He fought to overcome the fear, the growing uneasiness within his heart. He turned towards the storm and flew. (Elsewhere) Aang steered Appa as the Sky Bison flew as fast as it could. Seras had picked up a large amount of dark power about four miles from their location. Secretly, the whole group hoped that Frankie would be there. They also hoped that nothing had happened to him. Zuko saw Katara's hand shaking and saw the pure terror in her eyes. He wasn't the best expert on reading emotions, but he knew the look of fear when he saw it. It was a face he wore three years ago when his father banished him and marked his face, and it was a face he would never forget in this life or any other. Iroh picked up on this as well and placed a hand on the Water Tribe girl's shoulder as she looked towards him. "Worry not child," he said, "Your friend has surprised us before, and I'm certain that he will surprise us again." While Katara was thankful for Iroh's support, Aang felt every need to leave the Saiyan to die. Any trust he had for Frankie was practically diminished on Kyoshi island. He was not about to jeopardize his friends for the sake of someone else's so-called mission. Frankie, Seras, Dante, and Guts had did nothing but give him an uneasy feeling and a small hint of anger. If they came from other worlds like they claimed, why the hell were they even here? What was so damn important about this world that they had to come and bring so much unneeded chaos? Deciding not to let himself dwell on it, Aang shook the thoughts from his head as Appa pushed onward, with the Air Nomad silently praying that at worse case scenario, whomever or whatever and Frankie would somehow kill each other. (Frankie and Tenebris) Frankie had landed in front of the black dragon, his resolve strengthened with the thought that the civilians were safe. He drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!" Frankie jumped toward Tenebris and brought his sword above his head as he reached toward the dragon's head. He yelled as he channeled as much energy as he could toward his target. Only to be completely stunned as soon as the blade made contact... ...and instantly shattered before his very eyes. Frankie looked at his broken sword, now hardly more that a hilt with a guard, then back to Tenebris, who looked completely bored. "Was that it?" Frankie could do little more than stutter as the dragon sighed and soon brought his clawed hand and grabbed the young man. Frankie was too shocked to notice and mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. "What's wrong? No more big talk? Weren't you going to put my into the ground?''''" Tenebris asked in a bored yet slightly mocking tone as it slowly crushed Frankie, who let out a scream of agony. He continued to scream as pressure was slowly being put on his body. Agonizingly slow in fact, with the intent of making him suffer, and Frankie knew the pain that Aang felt when he put him in that situation. The memories of that night haunted him once again as consciousness slowly left him. Leaving him in total darkness. Frankie found himself awakening to not a darkness surrounded by flame, but now found himself in a large castle that stood atop a mountain as clouds passed by. He saw that there was a bright sun and almost felt relieved to see it. "Where am I?" "Surely you would recognize the realm within your mind." Frankie quickly turned and saw a man with bright green eyes and red hair that was kept combed back. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties and wore golden and red armor. He had a determined expression on his face. Frankie couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt he had seen the man before. Almost as if he should have known him his whole life. "I know you," Frankie muttered, "You've been there for me...always there..." "So now you're finally getting it," the man said with a small smirk, "At least, that is what it appears." "I do," Frankie said. He then did something that the man didn't expect. He knelt before him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Why do you apologize?" "I've been neglecting you for so long," Frankie said, "I'm so sorry for my weakness. You must have been so lonely having me ignore you for as long as I have." "It is no problem," the man said as he picked the boy on his feet, "Now I believe you've got yourself in some kind of trouble." "Yeah," Frankie said with a chuckle, "I trust you'll be able to help me out?" "Of course," the man said with a wide grin, "But first you'll need to do one thing." "And that is?" "Say my name!" (Outside) Tenebris threw the boy on the ground and looked down at the boy's body with disappointment. In the many centuries he had lived, there were very few who could ever give him a worthy challenge. His master had told him that this boy posed a huge threat to his plans, but here he was lifeless on the ground. His master must have gotten paranoid in his old age. Oh well, it hardly mattered now. As Tenebris was about to turn and leave, he soon felt as if the sky fell on top of him. He turned and saw that the boy had risen from the ground and rose to meet him eye level. Frankie's eyes glowed a bright orange and his pupils turned to slits as he lifted his bladeless sword into the sky. His mouth began to move. To the casual observer, his words would fall on deaf ears, but on Tenebris, the words held a deep, and soon to be, forbidding meaning: "Rule, Fumetsu." The boy almost literally blew up in a supernova of energy.as his broken sword transformed into a large broadsword that had a green gem at the hilt and was red in the blade and hilt. The sword itself was as long as Frankie was tall. Frankie's attire changed as well. He now wore a black kimono-like outfit. Frankie kept his sword lifted to the sky as golden energy channeled around the blade and after a couple seconds, Frankie brought it down in a hard swing. The result created a massive arc of golden energy that charged toward Tenebris at break-neck speeds. The dragon had no time to dodge or block and the energy crashed on top of him, creating a massive explosion as he did so. "THAT WAS SO COOL!!!" shouted the voice of someone that Frankie knew well. He gave a small sideways glance and saw Sokka looking like he saw the greatest thing that any man could ever see in the world. Along with him was Katara, Dante, and the rest of the gang on top of Appa. He also saw Aang, who gave him a small dirty look which Frankie decided to wave off as unimportant. "Yo kid," Dante called out, "How ya been? We've been lookin' all over for ya!!" "Frankie!" Katara shouted, "Are you okay?!" "Dante," Frankie muttered, "There are two women about half a mile from here unconscious under a tree in a clearing. Can you find it on your communicator?" Dante took out the communicator and picked up on two signals, and he nodded to Frankie. "I need you guys to pick them up and wait for me there," Frankie said, "I'll be done with this in a minute." "What are you talking about?!" Suki shouted, "Have you seen that thing?! You'll get killed!!" "It's fine," Guts said, Suki and Aang both looked at the Black Swordsman like he had several screws loose, "this is his fight. Nobody interferes." "He's right," Seras said, "Let's go." "No way!" Aang shouted as he grabbed his staff, "I'm not a spectator! I am the Avatar!!" Frankie gave an agitated sigh and was about to say something when he heard an angry roar come from the wreckage that he caused with his attack. Tenebris emerged with a huge gash across his chest and a raging bloodlust in his four glowing red eyes. ''"You...little...bastard!!"'' he shouted with a primal rage, ''"I'll tear you to shreds for that!!!!"''' "Save the threats for someone who gives a damn," Frankie said, "If you have time to talk you have time to fight." Tenebris charged toward Frankie, who nimbly dodged and flew high into the air. Once again, he channeled golden energy into his red sword before bringing it down right on top of the dragon. Tenebris channeled purple lightning from his four horns and shot out a bolt of energy to counter Frankie's attack. The resulting blast created a bright blast of energy that nearly blinded all who watched the scene before them. Frankie saw another bolt come towards him and dodged again, only to be met with a large tail that smacked him out of the air and sent him barreling towards the ground, creating a long trail of destroyed earth in his wake. He quickly recovered and jumped high into the air. It was unknown if he knew it or not, but a grin began to form on Frankie's face. Some part of him enjoyed this fight. The desire to test his strengths against someone with power almost or equal to his. It felt exciting, intoxicating even. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" he shouted as he charged forward. Tenebris followed suit and let out a mighty roar as the environment was torn asunder as the massive dragon charged toward his foe. Frankie surrounded himself with orange energy, his sword glowing again while Tenebris channeled black and purple energy around him. The two clashed, creating a bright shockwave as they did so. Earth crumbled away and the sky began to shoot down lightning, almost as if whatever god above was shouting and cheering, eager to see the battle continue in its intensity. On the outskirts of the fight, Sokka looked back towards the light and his inner fangirl was practically screaming with joy. Katara managed to convince Aang to do what Frankie said, in spite of the Avatar's protests as he expressed zero desire to follow Frankie's instructions. When they reached the destination in which Frankie described. Zuko immediately got into a fighting stance after seeing a face he hoped he would never have to see ever again. Azula began to stir and Ty Lee, by this point, had finally woken up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch," she said, "what happened?" "Ty Lee..." Azula muttered as she regained consciousness, then her eyes immediately shot open, "DRAGON!!" She fell back on her rear as fear was painted on her face. Then she noticed Zuko and the others. "Zu-zu?" Azula muttered, "What?" "Azula!" Zuko snarled, "What are you doing here?!" "Zuko?" Ty Lee asked with wonder. Soon she jumped up from the ground and ran towards the Fire Nation Prince. What he was expecting was an attack and he got one: a monster hug. "ZUKO!!" the girl shouted with glee, "It's been so long!! How've ya been buddy?!" "Ty Lee! Get off!" Zuko shouted as she tried to pry himself from the girl with little luck. Sokka and Iroh snickered at the sight while Suki and Katara showed concern towards the Fire Nation princess. They were just barely trusting of Zuko and Iroh as it is, and they were not completely adamant on bringing anymore members of the Fire Nation without risk of being double-crossed or killed the moment their backs were turned. "Someone's got some game with the girls," Dante said with a chuckle as he got off of Appa and walked towards them, "You the two chicks Frankie was talking about?" Ty Lee's happy expression immediately turned to worry at the mention of her friend's name. She then ran up to Dante. "Frankie?! Is he okay?! Is he safe?!" 'Whoa whoa there kid," Dante said, raising his hands defensively as he did so, "the kid's gonna be fine. He sent us over here to pick you guys up." "Excuse me?!" Aang and Zuko shouted in unison. "What?" "We are not taking them with us!" Zuko shouted, "Azula especially!!" "Aww Zu-zu," Azula said in a mock pouting tone, "You're hurting my feelings." "SHUT UP!" Zuko shouted, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" "Zu-zu," Sokka snickered, which received an angry glare from the Fire Nation Prince. "We are not taking them," Aang said, "Why should we even listen to Frankie anyway?! I'm going back!!" "Aang we can't just leave them here!" Katara said, "Technically helping others is part of the Avatar's job right?" "Don't twist things around me Katara," Aang shouted angrily, "They're not coming with us and that's final!!" ''(A few minutes later) Aang was bound and gagged trying to struggle free from the rope that Deadpool had in his duffel bag, but it was all for naught. Azula, to Zuko's insistence, was also tied up, but wasn't gagged, mainly because the group wanted answers. Seeing little harm in it, Azula told them that her father, Fire Lord Ozai sent her in order to kill the Avatar, which was received with dirty looks, not to her surprise of course. Deadpool listened in with intense interest, mainly because he was feeling rather bored and had nothing else to do. "OF COURSE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!!" the Merc shouted, "I'VE HARDLY HAD ANY ACTION SINCE CHAPTER 6!! F&$KING SIX!! I DESERVE MORE FACE TIME IN THIS STORY DAMMIT!!" The rest of the group looked at him in confusion as to who he was talking to and why he was so angry. They decided not to dwell on it though, as they somehow felt that paying attention to Wade any longer than necessary would have negative affects. "Negative affects?!" Deadpool shouted, "What do you mean 'negative affects?' You make me sound like a crappy beauty product that's only been tested a couple dozen times!! Don't lump me with some fake L'Oreal Brand cosmetic!!" Before Wade could continue on his rant, they saw another explosion coming from the distance, and Seras had a look of worry on her face. Sure she hadn't known Frankie very well other than around a day or so, not to mention she was sure that drinking some of his blood when they first me made a bad first impression, but had been a long time since she had any real friends to hang out with. To be honest, she cared about the boy, and she wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. The feeling was shared with another particular girl, a couple actually. Frankie, ''Katara thought, ''please be okay! I don't wanna lose a friend, Ty Lee thought, Especially not a friend like you! To be continued Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts